EL RÉQUIEM DEL SOL
by kayriu
Summary: Serena despareció en el espejo de la luna creyendo que el mal ya no existe, pero aun queda una sombra que ira extendiéndose sobre todos los que re-escribieron el futuro, mas el fénix blanco se antepondrá a la sombra, - Serena, tu eres la hija del sol y la luna no lo olvides - dijo Lumen, Continuación de princess the moon
1. Doce años después

Aclaración: Los personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los huso para dar vida a mi disparatada historia todo sin fines de lucro meramente diversión

- esta es una continuasion de Princess the moon

* * *

Doce años después

Ella fue arrastrada hacia el interior del espejo de la luna, su cuerpo floto en la oscuridad y lentamente empezó a desaparecer , Seiya estaba bien, Michiru también , ya todos estaban a salvo, ya podía descansar sus ojos se cerraron y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su meguilla, extrañaría a todos , su cuerpo casi desaparecía por completo en la oscuridad , cuando repentinamente una prominente luz se hiso presente , sintió la calidez , era como una caricia , la tibieza del sol se dijo, sonrió débilmente , entonces un hombre de cabellos dorados rojizos apareció, la oscuridad que retrocedía al paso de aquel hombre, camino hasta la chica que moría lentamente, ella lo vio noto que los ojos de aquel sujeto eran como oro liquido , y desprendían una calidez que estaba segura ya había sentido antes, alzo su mano y tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de aquel hermoso cabello, é le sonrió, se desprendió de su capa y cubrió a la chica antes de alzarla en brazos

– Papá - susurro ella luchando por no cae dormida

– Aquí estoy - dijo el sonriéndole

– ¿Estoy muerta? - pregunto

– Estas a salvo cariño, ya no te atormentes y procura descansar – dijo besando la frente de la chica

El hombre salió de la oscuridad del espejo de la luna y apareció en un templo, la capa con que había sido cubierto el cuerpo de la chica se transformo en un vestido dorado, el la coloco en una cama con cuidado, le acarició la mejilla y quito un flequillo que había tapado la frente de ella, cuando quito su mano pudo apreciar una hermosa estrella de nueve puntas en la frente de la rubia

– Renunciante al trono de la luna , pero olvidaste que en ti no solo brillaba el resplandor de la luna hija mía, en ti también esta el fuego eterno de los fénix, eres mi hija , y también un fénix inmortal - dijo el acariciando el rostro de la chica

– Lumen – llamo un hombre entrando a la habitación

– Tranquilo Julios , se lo que pasara en la tierra - dijo el

– ¿Es ella? - pregunto el joven

– Si, ella es mi hija, el fénix blanco - contesto el acariciando el cabello de la joven durmiente

* * *

Mientras que en la tierra una joven pareja escuchaba las protestas de su hija mayor, el pelinegro rodo los ojos cuando su esposa volvió a debatir sus argumentos con la niña de diez años

– Pero mamá,yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hermano , no hay necesidad de una niñera – dijo la niña

– Ya lo hemos discutido Reia – contesto la pelinegra

– Papa /Darien ayúdame - dijeron ambas mirando al hombre que contemplaba la discusión acompañado de su hijo mas joven

– Chicas a mi no me metan -dijo el pelinegro antes de huir del lugar acompañado del niño

Ambas suspiraron cansadas cuando vieron desaparecer a padre e hijo, se miraron a los ojos hasta que la niña suspiro con cansancio y derrotada se fue a sentar al sillón

– Por favor, no te comportes así hija - pidió la pelinegra

– mamá por lo menos dime que no vas a escoger otra ves a una aburrida mujer de mas de cincuenta años que lo único que hará será hacernos cantar ridículas canciones y nos mandara ala cama – dijo la niña

– Tienes mi palabra esta niñera es mas joven - dijo la mujer sonriendo

– Vale - contesto la niña

– Anímate, además también tendrás a Mia y Lila y tu hermano estará jugando con Anton - dijo ella alegremente

– ¿Vendrá Isis? - preguntó la niña de cabello negro

– No lo se, Luna no me ha dicho nada, pero tal ves ella también venga, así que prométeme que te portaras bien esta noche y no ahuyentaran a la niñera - dijo la mujer pelinegra

– Vale, vale - contesto la niña

– ¿Ya se arreglaron? - pregunto Darién entrando nuevamente con Jiro

– Si, ya llegamos a un acuerdo – contesto la Rei

En ese momento el timbre sonó y una muy elegante Lita entro acompañada de su hija Lila quien era tan hermosa como su madre pero con los ojos azules de su padre, la niña castaña sonrió cuando vio a Rira, en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar y esta ves era Artemis de la mano traía a Mia, de nueve años, la niña era idéntica a Artemis , tenia el cabello plateado y los ojos azules , ella era la vos de la razón en el grupo de niñas, aunque rara ves le prestaban atención

– ¿Donde esta Mina? - preguntó Rei, al no ver a su rubia amiga

– mamá esta terminando de maquillarse en el auto - dijo la niña alvina

– Se le hiso algo tarde en casa – dijo Artemis riendo nerviosamente

– Porque no me sorprende - dijo Lita

– Chicas, que tal - dijo de pronto una mujer de largo cabello negro que también acababa de llegar acompañada de otro pleiplata

– ¡Luna! - exclamaron las jóvenes alegremente

– Hola - saludo Isis, la hija mayor de Luna y Yaten , Rei y las chicas la saludaron y sonrieron, era una niña hermosa tenia diez años, en su frente lucia el símbolo de la luna de un color dorado pálido al igual que Mia, pero la diferencia entre las dos niñas era que Isis tenia el cabello bicolor, comenzaba siendo plateado y terminaba en puntas negras y sus ojos eran verdes iguales a los de Yaten

– Ho, llegamos tarde - dijo la voz de un niño

– Aami - saludaron las chicas

– Jiro - dijo Anton el hijo de Richard y Aami

– Bueno, es hora de irnos en cualquier momento llegara Seiya… -, pero antes de que pudiesen decir mas en el jardín apareció el rey de Némesis acompañado de su guardia personal

– Buenas noches - saludo el pelinegro monarca

– Seiya, que bueno verte - dijo Darién saliendo al encuentro del otro pelinegro

– Si, ha pasado tiempo - dijo el rey sonriendo

– Ya que estamos listos, entonces, vámonos no creo que los embajadores de la tierra sean muy pacientes - dijo el pelinegro

Las madres se despidieron de sus respectivos hijos y después de darle una ultima recomendación, Rei dejo a los niños al cuidado de la nueva niñera, una mujer de unos treinta años , los adultos subieron a las limosinas que los embajadores terrestres habían enviado por ellos y se alejaron de la mansión, no muy lejos una chica de cabello lila contemplaba como la ultima limosina se alejaba , seria tan fácil ir por los mocosos y exterminarlos pero eso seria muy fácil , ella quería hacer sufrir a todos los que destruyeron sus futuro .

* * *

En un templo perdido en el tiempo Serena despertó, se sentó en la cama y todo le pareció excesivamente grande, se acerco hasta el borde de la cama y salto cayo sobre sus pie aunque se tambaleo ligeramente, un espejo estaba un poco mas adelante, sus ojos azules vieron el reflejo con sorpresa levanto su mano y tiro del cabello, era ella pero no podía ser cierto era... ella

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!- su grito se oyo por todo el lugar

– creo que ya desperto susurro - Lumen

Continuara…


	2. La Sombra de la Luna

_La Sombra de la Luna _

La entrevista con los embajadores terrestres había terminado, todo había ido muy bien, Seiya demostró que era un magnifico gobernante aunque moría de aburrimiento, después de finalizar la conferencia y los demás actos oficiales se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta, las antiguas sailor y sus parejas disfrutaban de la velada pero con cierto pesar veían a Seiya solo su mirada estaba apagada y lucia decaído

– Hablare con él - dijo Darien, Rei asistió

El pelinegro se acercó a la mesa del rey, mas antes de que llegara a la mesa uno de los embajadores se acercó acompañado de su familia

– Seiya, ¿está disfrutando de la fiesta? - pregunto el hombre

– Si señor Kimijiro, es una magnifica velada - dijo el pelinegro

– Me alegro , bueno deseaba presentarle a mi amada hija, ella ha querido conocerlo desde hace tiempo Selen llamo el hombre

– Selen, él es Seiya Kou el gobernante de Némesis - dijo el hombre

– Un placer al fin conocerlo - dijo la joven sonriendo

Seiya se quedó completamente callado contemplando a la chica, no podía ser cierto, pero alli estaba, con otro peinado pero era ella

– Un placer señorita - dijo al fin saliendo de sus pensamientos cogió la mano de la chica deposito un sube beso en ella; la chica sonrió y se sonrojo

– Disculpe Seiya voy a saludar a los demás embajadores dijo el hombre y se llevó a la joven

– Darien se cruzó con ellos y quedó sin habla, no era posible, Rei y Mina se acercaron a los pelinegros

– ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto la pelinegra

– Es ella – contesto el pelinegro

– ¿Quién? - dijo Rei

– Serena – contesto Seiya

Ambas chicas giraron y contemplaron a la joven , era idéntica a su amiga pero había algo extraño con aquella chica.

Las chicas se la pasaron La noche vigilando "al clon" de Serena como la había llamado Mina mientras Seiya y Darién no le quitaban los ojos de encima, finalmente el rey se armó de valor e invito a bailar a la joven Darién los contemplo desde su asiento mientras la pareja bailaba, por un momento recordó a Sereniti , la fiesta en el milenio de plata.

– No me da confianza - comento Rei molesta contemplando a su esposo

– Pero no puede haber error, es ella aunque al parecer no recuerda nada – comento Mina

– No sería extraño, ella y nosotras mismas volvimos en más de una ocasión de la muerte ¿porque esta vez no puede ser posible? – contesto Lita

– Porqué el espejo de la luna absorbió su esencia , y Serena ya no poseía el cristal de plata – contesto Luna contemplando a la pareja

– Porqué simplemente no aceptan que es ella y por raro que parezca, se hiso posible Serena volvió a burlar a la muerte, simplemente acepten que ahora está aquí – le dijo Yaten

– No es que no lo aceptamos, pero esa chica tiene algo diferente, no podemos negar que es idéntica a Serena; pero hay algo extraño en ella además es imposible escapar de la oscuridad del espejo – le respondió Artemis

– Pues Serena en más de una ocasión les demostró que volver posible lo imposible era su especialidad, además mi hermano está feliz con ella y aunque sea mera coincidencia su parecido físico yo estoy feliz de qué Seiya al fin sonría con sinceridad – dijo Yaten y se alejó molesto del grupo

– Hablare con él – Suspiro Luna y se fue detrás del peliplata

En el otro lado del salón un grupo de hombres contemplaban también a la pareja con una sonrisa aunque la sonrisa no era de alegría sino era avaricia lo que sus rostros reflejaban, Kimijiro lucia orgulloso todo iba según el plan y el rey se Némesis estaba encantado con Selen

– Tienes e admitirlo, esa niña sabe lo que hace, no le ha costado nada tener Seiya a sus pies – dijo uno de los hombres

– Si pero si no fuera por la información que nos dio el lirio negro no habríamos podido hacer nada …

– Bueno ahora sigue la segunda parte del plan, y estoy seguro de que será aún más fácil – dijo Kimijiro

– Por nuestro futuro planeta - dijo el hombre levantando la copa

– ¡Salud! – dijeron el grupo y empezaron a reír

En la mansión de Darién

– Reia no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Mia

– No seas aguafiestas Mia – contesto Isis

– Pero no creo que al señor Darién le guste que hagas un mini desierto en el jardín - dijo la peliplata

– Vamos, no será un desierto, también habrá un oasis - dijo la pelinegra muy entusiasmada

– Mia, no tiene caso es obstinada - Dijeron en un suspiro Anton y Jiro y se sentaron alado de la pequeña peliplata contemplando como Reia convertía el bellísimo jardín muy bien cuidado de Rei en un completo desierto

– La niñera sigue desmayada – les informo Lila saliendo de la casa

– Creo que nunca más volverá a ver la momia – dijo Jiro sonriendo ligeramente

– Es que me asuste – se excusó la castaña

– Debiste ver su cara cuando los rayos empezaron caer como lluvia en la sala – rio Isis

– Lo bueno de todo es que no se quemó nada sino nuestros padres se darían cuenta de que nosotros también tenemos poderes – dijo Anton

– Si, ya es mucho que se crean que Gaia destruyo el jardín la ves pasada – rio Reia

– ¿Asi que fuiste tú la que convirtió el jardín en un pantano? - pregunto Gaia apareciendo detrás de los niños

– Ho …hola, Gaia - saludo Reia sonriendo nerviosamente mientras veía su nueva creación

– Abuela - dijo Jiro contento

– Vamos Jiro, no soy tan vieja como para ser abuela - contesto Gaia haciendo un puchero - Me sorprende que sus padres aun no hayan notado que ustedes posen sus habilidades – comento la mujer

– Oye nuestros padres son normales, no tienen ninguna habilidad - dijo Lila

– Es cierto si descubrieran que nosotros somos así creo que se asustarían mucho - la apoyo Mia

– Pues yo no poseo ningún poder, y aunque lo poseyera dudo que mi mama se asuste porqué en Némesis la magia y la tecnología trabajan combinadas - contesto la hija de Luna

– Sí ,pero eso es en Némesis, nosotros somos terrícolas; y los terrícolas no tienen magia - contesto Anton

Gaia miro alternativamente a los niños estaba claro que ellos no sabían que sus padres fueron los guerreros de los que se hablaba en la tierra, después de todo cuando Reia nació Darién dijo que su hija tendría la vida normal de una niña terrícola, no quería que la niña creciera en medio de batallas ni cargando con la responsabilidad de ser una guerrera, el deseaba que la niña solo fuese normal y disfrutase de la paz por la que sus padres tanto habían luchado.

– Bueno y a todo esto ¿porque crear un oasis? - pregunto Gaia con curiosidad

– Es que estuvimos viendo la momia, viste ese hermoso oasis en medio del desierto con ese gran diamante … - Anton le relato la película a Gaia

Después de escuchar las razones para crear un desierto y un oasis la castaña se quedó a contemplar como los niños jugaban interpretando a los personajes de la mentada película , algo que sorprendió gratamente a Gaia fue el hecho de que todos los niños tenían una habilidad y destreza natural, definitivamente Reia era la heredera del cristal aurora , la futura salior de la tierra, una lástima que Darién no quisiera aceptarlo - se dijo la castaña; en ese momento escucharon el sonido del motor de los automóviles, los ojos de los niños se posaron en la castaña , ella suspiro levanto sus manos y el jardín volvió a la normalidad, los niños corrieron por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, la castaña sonrío divertida, eran las dos de la mañana, hora de que ellos estuviesen dormidos

– Nunca más volveré a cuidar a esos niños - dijo histérica la niñera que al parecer ya había despertado y salió de la casa sin cobrar

– Pero, pero - decía Rei

– Tranquilos, los niños están dormidos es mejor dejarlos descansar – dijo la castaña sonriendo misteriosamente

– Después de que todos se marcharan Darién se sentó en el sillón de su sala, Rei se le acerco y sonrió

– Están dormidos como troncos – dijo la pelinegra

– Aun no comprendo ¿Qué le hicieron a la niñera? –dijo Darién

– Travesuras nada de cuidado contesto la pelinegra

– Rei, esto no te va a gustar, pero Seiya invito a la hija de Kimijiro a pasar unos días en Némesis

– ¿Qué? – dijo la pelinegra

– Oye, tranquila él sabe lo que hace…

– No, Darien, Seiya esta deslumbrado nada más y esa chica al igual que su padre no me da nada de confianza – dijo la pelinegra

– ¿Qué sugieres entonces? - pregunto el pelinegro

– Creo que iremos a pasar las vacaciones a Némesis , además quiero ver a Haruka y Hotaru – contesto la chica sonriendo

Continuara…

Gracias por los cometarios

Habrá muchas sorpresas más adelante

¿Quién será la mujer que se parece a Serena?


	3. La niña que cayó del cielo

LA NIÑA QUE CAYÓ DEL CIELO

Dos días después en Némesis; Seiya caminaba por el jardín del plació , no podía dejar de pensar en Selen, incluso la había invitado a pasar unos días en Némesis y la chica había estado feliz con l invitación, sus ojos entonces se reflejaron en la superficie del lago, se apoyó sobre el barandal del puente mientras veía su reflejo, el símbolo de la luna brillaba en su frente , eso lo conectaba con su bombon y si su suposición era cierta tal vez cavia la probabilidad de que su bombón volviera con él, aunque bajo otro nombre, el sentía que ella era Serena, siguió mirando a los peses nadar cuando de pronto vio algo inusual sobre la superficie del lago achico los ojos tratando de identificar ese objeto entonces cayo en cuenta de que no estaba en el lago estaba sobre el lago levanto la cabeza ante él una niña de unos cinco años cayo con gracia y lo vio con esos grandes ojos azules, la niña parpadeo un par de veces y entonces una gran sonrisa adorno su infantil rostro

– ¡Seiya! - grito la niña y corrió hacia el abrazándose a las piernas del sorprendido pelinegro

– ¿Chibi chibi? - pregunto el interrogante

– No sabes cuánto te extrañe - dijo la niña pelirroja

– Yo también te he echado de menos -dijo el pelinegro abrasando a la niña

– Es incomodo - susurro la pequeña pelirroja sonrojándose

Desde uno de los ventanales del castillo Helios estaba anonadado, no podía ser cierto ser, imposible, abrió con cuidado la puerta y salió asía el jardín, sus ojos estaban en el rey cuando al fin estuvo a pocos pasos del pelinegro se quedó completamente callado

– Bájame Seiya – pidió la niña, con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello

– Seiya la estas sofocando - dijo Helios poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rey

– Ho, lo siento es que me he emocionado - dijo el pelinegro

– Helios ella es …

– La conozco - dijo el guardián de ilusión

– Majestad, Artemis y los visitantes de la tierra están aquí – le informo un guardia acercándose al grupo. Los ojos de Seiya se iluminaron y olvido por completo a la niña para ir a recibir a sus visitantes

Helios y la niña pelirroja contemplaron como el pelinegro se alejaba de la laguna un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos durante un momento

– ¿Y? ¿me vas a contar como es que volviste o me tendrá con la duda? – pregunto el guardián

– que impaciente - dijo la niña con odangos en forma de corazón

El peliplata se agacho y estrecho a la niña en sus brazos, ella correspondió el abraso y no pudo evitar reír cuando el chico la alzó del suelo

– Helios, no soy una niña – reclamo la pequeña pelirroja

– Hay Serena, no sabes la falta que nos has hecho - dijo Helios

– Si yo también lo he echado de menos - contesto la niña

– ¿Pero qué te paso? , digo ¿cómo es posible? , yo vi cuando caíste por el espejo de la luna, se suponía que el espejo destruye la esencia y las semillas estelares – comento confundido Helios

– Si bueno, estaba muriendo pero entonces mi padre vino a salvarme, me llevo a Solaris, ho, Helios ese lugar es bellísimo, y se encuentra en el mismo corazón del sol, pero mi apariencia, mi cuerpo corpóreo fue destruido por la oscuridad del espejo , pero mi semilla estelar y mi esencia fueron protegidas por la joya del fénix, cuando mi padre llego a mí ya no se podía salvar mi cuerpo pero si mi espíritu, en Solaris tengo mi verdadera apariencia pero mi padre me dijo que la sombra de la luna futura engulliría al presente destruyendo la paz por la que hemos luchado, entonces…

FLASH BACK

Algunos días antes en el templo de Solaris, Lumen contemplaba a su hija, la chica rubia le sostenía la mirada retándolo

– Serena se racional, ya has hecho mucho por los terrícolas déjalos que luchen sus propias batallas – dijo el rubio

– Son mis amigos, mi familia , las personas que quiero no me pidas que me que de tan tranquila después de lo que me dijiste – contesto la rubia

– Pero, Serena por favor - pidió el rubio

– Te agradezco mucho el que salvaras, pero si no me ayudas a volver por favor no te interpongas, - contesto la chica

– ¿Iras así no te ayude verdad? – pregunto él

– Si – contesto ella

– Vale, eres igual de terca que tu madre lo sabias - dijo el antes de sonreír, jalo a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente

La rubia cayó dormida, él la alzó en brazos, luego la puso sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, era lamentable que el cuerpo físico de Serena hubiese sido destruido, pero ella quería volver con sus amigos así que con algo de ayuda. Creo un nuevo cuerpo para su hija, una sonrisa divertida asomo en su rostro mientras contemplaba la tierra desde el oráculo del sol repentinamente la paz de Solaris fue interrumpida por un grito, Lumen se apresuró al habitación de la joven rubia

– ¿qué es esto? - decía una niña de unos cinco años mientras tiraba de su rojo cabello atado en dos conguitos con forma de corazón

– Tu cabello cariño - contesto el rubio aguantando la risa, y es que su adorada niña se veía tan tierna que sin poder evitarlo la alzó del suelo

– Papá, bájame - protesto la pequeña

– Lo siento cariño pero es que estas tan linda - dijo el rubio

– La niña hiso un puchero molesta, pero eso solo hiso sonreír más a Lumen, pues la pequeña se veía adorable

– ¿Por qué tengo esta apariencia? - preguntó la niña

– Bueno tu cuerpo fue destruido en el espejo, así que use algo de esencia para crear un nuevo cuerpo pero mira que sorpresa, ese fue el resultado – contesto el hombre

– ¿Por qué chibi chibi? – pregunto

– No se lo hija, pero todo pasa por algo - dijo él

END FLASH BACK

– Así fue como termine con esta apariencia - dijo la niña

– Bueno, pero, mencionaste algo sobre una sombra, ¿de qué hablabas? - pregunto el peliplata

– Ha si, una profecía – , _la sombra de la luna futura cubrirá los reinos gemelos, los antiguos guardines no podrán luchar contra el mal, pues sus corazones se perderán, pero el fénix blanco abrirá las alas y volara sobre la sombra de la luna iluminando con el resplandor del sol la oscuridad, los nuevos guardianes se alzarán y brillara en el universo la luz de la esperanza una vez más_ - recito la niña. Helios la contemplaba interrogante

– No me mires así, no tengo la más mínima idea de qué diablos puede significar eso , mi padre no me lo ha traducido - dijo la niña balanceando sus piernas en el banco

– Bueno habrá que estar preparado e intentar traducir la profecía, pero mientras tanto deberías decirle a Seiya quien eres , no sabes cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren que ha vuelto – dijo el peliplata

– No puedo contesto – ella contemplando sus zapatos blancos

– ¿Por qué? - pregunto Helios

– Es parte del trato de que yo esté aquí, si ellos se dan cuenta por ellos mismos no habrá problemas pero si yo me revelo ante ellos como Serena volveré a Solaris y no podré volver nunca más – dijo la pelirroja

– ¿Pero entonces, no le dirás a nadie que has vuelto ni que deben buscar a un fénix blanco?- pregunto el peliplata

– El consejo de Solaris dijo que yo sabré reconocer a los nuevos guardianes, pero no me han dado ninguna pista sobre quien podría ser el fénix blanco, además dijeron , _si aquellos que aprecias realmente te quieren de vuelta aprenderán a ver con los ojos del alma y no con los de la cabeza_; como se supone que debó traducir eso -dijo la pequeña Serena inflando los mofletes una vez mas

– Vale te ayudare - dijo el guardián de ilusión sonriendo , no importaba que nadie supiera la verdad él estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a Serena allí

De pronto oyeron varias voces que procedían del palacio, la puerta principal se abrió y Seiya salió , en ese momento los ojos de Serena se iluminaron y estuvo a punto de llamar al rey pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules guindada del brazo del pelinegro detrás de ellos Artemis, Mina y Kimijiro los iban siguiendo, un poco más alejadas del grupo Isis y Arisu caminaban algo molestas por la actitud de su querido Seiya, Helios se quedó completamente sorprendido no se esperaba que a alguien que tuviera cierto parecido físico con Serena y aún más, que Seiya se mostrase tan a gusto alado de esa persona , pero es que no se daba cuenta de que esa mujer no era Serena ; porque aparte del físico el guardián veía el brillo del alma de aquella chica y ese débil brillo no se comparaba con el de Serena

– Seiya - susurro la niña pelirroja con tristeza

– Serena - susurro el peliplata sujetando la mano de la niña

Continuara…

Gracias por los cometarios

, ¿Se dará cuenta Seiya de que su bombon ha vuelto? , ¿Será Selen la nueva enemiga?, ¿qué relación tendrán Helios y Serena?¿quién traducirá la profecía aunque más claro no puede estar o es confusa?

Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo no se lo pierdan por el mismo canal a la misma hora bay bay

P.D : déjenme sus comentarios plis


	4. Sembrando Discordia

SEMBRADO DISCORDIA

Rei y Darién contemplaban a Seiya, la pelinegra molesta y el príncipe terráqueo no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia acompañante de Seiya. Mientras, los hijos de la pareja estaban fuera jugando con las hijas de Mina y Artemis; en el comedor se podía sentir la incomodidad de parte de los amigos del rey

– ¿Y a que te dedicas? – pregunto Rei mirando fijamente al clon de serena

– De momento me estoy tomando un año sabático – contesto la chica

– Así que no haces nada - dijo la pelinegra

– Rei, eso sonó grosero - dijo Darién

– Pero es la verdad – dijo Rei

Mina sonrió nerviosa a veces Rei solía ser muy directa, Seiya lucia algo molesto por que el comentario había ofendido a su invitada pero no dijo nada y el resto del almuerzo paso en silencio hasta que una niña pelirroja jalo de un brazo a Seiya

– Chibi – chibi – dijo Seiya sorprendido de haberse olvidado de la pequeña

– ¿Quien es ella? – pregunto Selen mirando con desagrado a la niña pelirroja

– Ella es … – el pelinegro no sabía cómo presentar a la niña

Rei los contemplo un momento entonces una brillante idea se le ocurrió con una maliciosa sonrisa contemplo a la rubia impostora

– Es la princesa de Némesis y la hija de Seiya – dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Todos los presentes incluyendo a la pequeña niña se quedaron con la boca abierta contemplando a Rei sin poder creer lo que había salido de la boca de la chica, Selene se puso de pie y salió del comedor. A Serena no le parecía lo que había hecho su amiga pero ya no había remedio, Mina no sabía si reír o llorar solo a Rei se le pudo haber ocurrido algo así, Darién contemplaba a su esposa intentando aun procesar sus palabras, Seiya entonces reaccionó parpadeo un par de veces al mirar los ojos azules de la niña pelirroja y sintió algo realmente extraño, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia los ventanales por los que vio a Selen alejándose

– Después hablamos - dijo el rey se puso de pie

– ¡Seiya! - llamo la pequeña pelirroja

– Discúlpame chibi chibi – dijo el pelinegro antes de irse

– ¿Que ha sido todo eso? - pregunto Helios que acaba de entrar

– Pues que Seiya se acaba de enterar que es padre, no le cayó muy bien la noticia - contesto Mina

– Se… chibi chibi, ven conmigo - dijo el guardián

La niña y el pegaso salieron por una de las puertas dejando el comedor en completo silencio, Mina se disculpó y también salió del comedor dejando a la pareja a solas

– Traidora - susurro Rei

– ¿Que fue todo eso? - pregunto Darién

– No sé de qué hablas - dijo la pelinegra haciéndose la desentendida

– Rei, ¿porque has dicho que esa niña era la hija de Seiya?, no deberías meterte en la relación que tenga o quiera tener él, además …

– Estas tan ciego que no ves que esa chiquilla solo quiere aprovecharse de Seiya, ella no es Serena entiéndelo esa niña se ha acercado a él solo porque es el rey de Némesis , pero estas tan cegado que te niegas a verlo – dijo exasperada la pelinegra

– Tu eres la que se empeña en negar que hay una posibilidad de que Selen sea Serena, ¿qué es lo que pasa Rey? ¿es que sientes celos de ella?, porque siempre ha sido así , siempre has envidiado a Serena – dijo Darién pero al momento se calló dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir

– ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?, como se nota que no me conoces - dijo la pelinegra se puso de pie y salió del comedor dejando al príncipe completamente solo

– Maldición - dijo frustrado el pelinegro y salió detrás de su esposa.

En los jardines del palacio Mia y sus dos primas estaban sentadas detrás de unos altos setos esperando a que Reia se apareciera, necesitaban preguntarle qué estaba pasando; ellas habían notado que extrañas cosas habían empezado a ocurrir y todo desde que Seiya había vuelto de la tierra de repente vieron salir a Rei muy molesta e instantes después apareció Darién, todo parecía ser culpa de la extraña que había llegado aquella mañana

– ¿Es que nadie lo nota? - dijo Mia

– ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto Reia acercándose a sus amigas

– La energía oscura que desprende esa mujer – contesto Isis

– No lo sé, es como si los adultos estuvieran cegados – susurro Mia

– Si ellos están cegado nosotros no podemos dejarnos engañar , tenemos que …

– ¿Quién es ella? - preguntaron Anton y Jiro contemplando a la niña que acompañaba al guardián de ilusión

Las niñas voltearon y vieron a Helios acompañado de una niña de no más de cinco años, nunca habían visto a esa niña pero había una extraña aura que rodeaba a la niña , mas no era maligna , al contrario transmitía paz y tranquilidad sin siquiera darse cuenta el grupo estaba siguiendo a Helios

– ¿Y bien que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el peliplata mirando a la pequeña pelirroja

– ¿Y yo que voy a saber?, lo único que yo quería saber era quien era esa mujer y entonces Rei salió con eso de que yo soy la hija de Seiya – contesto frustrada la niña

– Hay Serena ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunto el

– Lo mejor sería que yo me quedara en ilusión hasta que encuentre la forma de averiguar de qué rayos hablaba esa profecía - dijo la niña

– No lo sé ¿tú crees que esa chica sea el enemigo? - pregunto el chico

– No estoy segura, pero esa chica tiene un fragmento del cristal arcoíris, uno muy pequeño pero aun así allí esta, lo mejor sería vigilarla y averiguar qué es lo que busca con seiya - dijo la pelirroja

– ¿Estas segura Serena?, creí que el cristal arcoíris se transformó en el cristal de plata y ese solo lo tiene Seiya - dijo el peliplata extrañado

– Lo sé y eso es lo más desconcertante – contesto ella

– Creo que hay que vigilar a esa chica y también a los visitantes de la tierra, esos hombres no me dan confianza Serena – sugirió Helios

– si tus sospechas son ciertas todos corren peligro - dijo Serena preocupada

– ¿te llamas Serena? ¿igual a la última reina de Némesis? - pregunto Mia contemplando con asombro a la niña pelirroja

– Niñas, ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto helios

– No trates de evadirnos , escuchamos claramente todo lo que dijeron, incluso que tú la llamaste Serena, y que Seiya y todos corren peligro, si eso es cierto nosotros queremos ayudar – dijo Reia poniéndose al frente de los demás

– es muy peligroso para un grupo de niños ..

– Son nuestros padres, no nos vamos a quedar simplemente observando, mientras alguien destruye a nuestras familias – dijo Reia molesta

un leve resplandor ilumino el brazalete que los ancianos le habían otorgado a Serena. Ella levanto su mano y el resplandor marrón hiso aparecer en la frente de Reia el símbolo de la tierra

– No es posible – susurro Helios

– Eres la sailor de la tierra - dijo Serena en un susurro

– No ha habido una guardiana de la tierra desde que la madre del príncipe Endimión murió - dijo helios

– Creo que un nuevo orden está empezando a surgir Helios – contesto la niña de cabellos rojos

– ¿Entonces nos permitirán ayudar? - pregunto la niña pelinegra

CONTINUARA…

- Grasias por sus comentarios y apoyo

- Lamento enormemente la demora, pero mi compu se llenó de virus que han estropeado todo lo que ya tenía adelantado así que ahora recién me estoy poniendo al corriente

Sorry


	5. Sembrando Discordia II

Sembrando discordia II

Resplandor

Reia y Jiro habían vuelto a la tierra junto a su madre, pero aun así se mantendrían en contacto con Serena gracias a la pluma de transformación que la pelirroja le había dado a la niña pelinegra.

Darien aún permanecía en Némesis después de la pelea con Rei decidió darle espacio y tiempo a su esposa para que se clame. El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y el príncipe terráqueo suspiro nuevamente no le gustaba estar peleado con Rei, pero a veces la pelinegra era tan terca, volvió a suspirar extrañaba a su familia, estaba a punto de volver al palacio cuando vio a Selene caminando sola en los jardines la chica lo vio y sonrió

– ¿Darien, te encuentras bien? - pregunto acercándose al pelinegro

– Si o te preocupes todo está bien – contesto él

– Puedes confiar en mi - dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos

Él por un momento pudo notar un leve resplandor, que de inmediato lo llevo a pensar en Serena, no podía haber confusión Selene era Serena, él había notado el resplandor aunque era pequeño no podía estar equivocado

– Darién – lo llamo la chica

– Disculpa estaba recordando , sabes te pareces mucho a una persona que conocí hace mucho – dijo

– Hablas de la última monarca de Némesis ¿no? – pregunto ella

– Si, fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, a veces me pregunto cómo sería si ella aun estuviera aquí, - dijo el pelinegro

La rubia se quedó callada mirando hacia el jardín, Darién sonrió melancólicamente. Desde uno de los ventanales del palacio serena miraba a la pareja, con desconfianza, Rei y Darien habían peleado por culpa de aquella mujer y Seiya parecía cada día más embobado con ella

– Serena - la llamo Helios

– ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella sin voltear

– ¿Crees que es ella el enemigo? – pregunto

– No lo sé, pero desde que ella lego la discordia se ha ido apoderando de todo, - contesto la pelirroja

Helios contemplo también a la pareja en el jardín, él tampoco confiaba en aquella chica, ¿quién era? ¿Que buscaba?, y aún más importante ¿porque tenía un fragmento del cristal arcoíris?

Después de la cena, Serena se la ingenio para que Seiya le leyese un cuento y así no se fuera a caminar con la rubia, el pelinegro contemplaba el libro pasando las hojas buscando algo lindo que leerle a la niña

– Bien ¿qué te parece este? - pregunto el pelinegro

– Vale - dijo ella sonriente

Entonces él se acomodó alado de la niña en la cama para poder leerle el cuento, Serena estaba tan roja como un tomate podía estar en el cuerpo de una niña pero aún seguía siendo ella, definitivamente mataría a Helios por sugerir que la única manera de llamar la atención de Seiya era comportarse como lo que aparentaba ser, es decir una niña de cinco años, podía escuchar la vos del pelinegro relatándole la historia pero sus ojos azules estaban perdiéndose en las facciones del rey , Seiya la miro a los ojos y le sonrió siempre le había agrado chibi chibi, pero entonces noto algo extraño que hasta ese momento no había notado la niña pelirroja tenía un resplandor muy calido , por un momento le pareció estar viendo a "_su bombon"._ La niña bostezó y se acomodó mejor en la cama

– Duerme bien chicbi chibi - dijo él antes de levantarse y apagar la luz le dio una última mirada a la niña y por breves instantes vio la silueta de Serena , parpadeo confundido

– Debe ser el sueño – se dijo y cerró la puerta

Fuera del plació Darién volvió a encontrarse con Selene ambos pasaron un buen momento juntos paseando y riendo bajo la luz de las lunas gemelas, durante algunas noches esa rutina se repitió Selene y Darién paseaban durante la noche mientras que en el día Seiya y la rubia pasan tiempo junto después de que el rey se desocupaba, a Serena no le agrava la chica pero no tenía manera de alejar a Darién de ella.

Mientras tanto en la tierra Rei se pasaba días enteros mirando las fotos de, encontró una donde Serena sonreía feliz todos estaban felices, aunque nadie lo sabía Rei se culpaba por la desaparición de Serena las lágrimas la traicionaron y empezó a llorar, ella sería la más feliz si Serena volviese.

Por la puerta entreabierta Reia contemplaba a su madre llorar apretó los puños molesta no le gustaba para nada como se estaban dando las cosas y lo que más odiaba era a la nueva niñera y a esa mujer que estaba hipnotizando a todos, el timbre sonó y la niña corrió hacia su recamara, a los pocos minutos oyó la puerta abrirse

– Reia, Jiro Rina ha llegado – dijo Rei

– No se preocupe señora yo cuidare de los niños - dijo la chica

– Eres una lindura Rina – dijo mina sonriendo

– Pórtense bien – les recomendó Rei antes de marcharse

La niñera cerró la puerta y sus helados ojos rojizos se posaron en el grupo de niños, pero ellos no quedaron a ver qué pasaba subieron a la recamara de Reia y echaron el seguro

– Ella me da miedo - dijo Lila

– Lo se, tiene un aura escalofriante, parece ser la encarnación del mal – dijo Anton apoyado contra el ventanal

– Pero nadie se da cuenta, a pesar de que duarte mucho tiempo nuestros padres protegieron la tierra ahora ya no pueden ver atreves de las personas, así que es nuestro turno de luchar - dijo Reia

– ¿No creen que huele a quemado? – pregunto Jiro

En los jardines de Némesis Darién estaba sentado en banco del jardín acompañado de Selene ambos hablaban amenamente; desde su habitación en el segundo piso Serena contemplaba todo aunque aún no entendía dónde estaba Seiya hacia un buen rato que se había marchado, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos la rubia estaba besando a Darién, pero no quedo allí el pelinegro la rodeo con los brazos

– ¡Darien!- aquel grito hiso separarse a la pareja y Serena noto las luces que salían del palacio

– ¿Cómo fuiste capas? - dijo la pelinegra caminando con pasos decididos hacia la pareja que se puso de pie al instante

– Rei, yo te lo puedo explicar - dijo el pelinegro

Seiya y las demás chicas no salían de su asombro, los ojos de Rei centellaban odio hacia la rubia, levanto la mano

– ¡Chicas! hay problemas – dijo Luna saliendo del salón

– ¿Qué pasa Luna? - pregunto Mina

– Los niños, están en peligro – eso fue más que suficiente para que las chicas regresaran hacia el interior del castillo

– Helios- llamo Serena

– Hay una criatura de sombras atacando la tierra - le informo el guardián

– Debo ir - dijo ella

Reia intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada

– Abre la ventana – ordeno Lila al ver que la recamara se empezaba a llenar de humo

– ¿Qué aremos? - pregunto Mia asustada

– Vamos a estar bien - dijo la niña pelinegra

Encerrado en la habitación Reia saco la pluma que Serena le había otorgado, no habían tenido tiempo de preguntarle cómo funcionaba o que debía hacer con ella apunto a la puerta pero nada ocurrió, tenía mucho miedo estaban solos la casa se estaba quemando y ellos estaban atrapados, pero no lloraría se tragó su lágrimas y volteo a ver los asustados rostros de sus amigos

– Funciona por favor, por favor - dijo suplicante mientras aferraba con fuerza la pluma

– Reia, Reia - la llamo una voz musical en su cabeza

– ¿Quién es?- pregunto

– Cálmate y lee las palabras escritas en tu corazón – le dijo aquella voz

– ¿Mi corazón? – pregunto extrañada. Cerro los ojos y casi mágicamente las pudo ver aquellas claras palabras

– Yo soy la guardiana de la tierra, ¡por el poder del cristal aurora! - dijo levantando la pluma de transformación

Cientos de luces iluminaron el cuerpo de la niña, su cabello negro paso a ser marrón rojizo, su cuerpo creció transformándose en el de una adolecente de quince años, su ropa fue sustituida por el traje de una sailor, con el color marrón rojizo, largas botas cubrieron sus piernas, en su pecho aprecio un broche de forma estrella de siete puntas en cuyo centro se podía ver un luminoso cristal color azul y en la frente de la chica apareció el símbolo de la tierra

– ¿Reia?- preguntaron todos asombrados

– Soy terra, la guardiana de la tierra – contesto la chica. en ese momento las llamas alcanzaron la puerta y la presión la hiso volar todos cerraron los ojos pero envés de sentir las abrasantes llamas sintieron la fresca brisa del exterior

– ¡Estamos a salvo ahora! – dijo la sailor

– ¡Terra cuidado! - grito jiro

Pero el aviso fue tarde pues de entre las llamas de la mansión salió una bola de fuego que lanzo a la chica hasta el otro extremo, los niños vieron entonces a un criatura extraña vestía como un arlequín a su lado un lobo hecho de fuego apareció

– ¿Quién eres tu pregunto? - la nueva sailor levantándose con dificultad

– Ella dijo que no había ninguna guerrera, pero supongo que se equivocó, bueno te voy a eliminar si no te importa - dijo el arlequín

– Pero….

Las palabras de la chica murieron en sus labios pues unas gruesas cuerdas la apresaron y le cortaron la respiración ella lucho pero poco a poco sentía como se iba quedando sin fuerzas

– ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? - pregunto Rei. ella junto con la demás chicas acaban de llegar

– ¡Mama ayúdala! - dijo Jiro señalando hacia donde la sailor estaba siendo asfixiada

– No puedo -dijo Rei viendo todo con frustración al igual que las demás

– Así es, ellas renunciaron a sus poderes para tener una vida normal en la tierra, así que ahora no son más que – simples humanas…

– Puede que ellas sí, pero yo no – todos voltearon solo para ver como una flecha de fuego se clavaba en las cuerdas que apresaban a la chica

– ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – pregunto el arlequín

– Sailor Stra Sun – contesto la joven grandes alas de color rojizo abiertas en su espalda, su traje completamente dorado, y su largo cabello rojo, sujeto en dos odangos les recordó a todos a sailor moon pero en la frente de satard se podía apreciar una estrella de siete puntas

– ¿Sailor Terra estas bien? - pregunto la pelirroja

– Si - dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

– Aun si son dos no son rivales para mi yo soy Pairo, la personificación del fuego oscuro - dijo riendo

– Terra – dijo la pelirroja

– ¡Terremoto infernal! – grito la chica t coloco sus manos en el suelo

La tierra se estremeció y empezó a dividirse en dos, el arlequín iba a caer en la ruptura pero el lobo salto y fue apresado por la tierra,

– ¡Fuego místico! – grito Star Sun, de su cedro salió una esfera que envolvió al lobo, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad un pequeño cachorro color chocolate cayó al suelo

– Volveremos a vernos - dijo Pairo antes de desaparecer

– ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Rei

– Deben tener cuidado , un nuevo enemigo amenaza una vez más a la tierra y también a Némesis, la oscuridad intentara separarlos pero ustedes deben permanecer juntos, Darién, eres el príncipe de la tierra tú y tu familia serán los objetivos, ustedes chicas fueron sailors también están en la lista, todos aquellos que rescribieron el futuro, todos están en peligro - dijo la pelirroja

– ¿Quién eres pregunto? – Mina

– Una salilor que desea proteger este mundo al igual que ustedes - dijo ella antes de abrir sus alas y marcharse seguida de Terra

Continuara….


	6. Nemesis en peligro

Némesis en peligro

— ¡NO ES POSIBLE! - grito frustrada la chica de cabello rosa

— Pero no hay duda hay dos nuevas sailors — dijo Pairo inclinado frente a la chica

— Pero no todo salió mal gracias a la distracción logre conseguir esto – sonrió la pelirrosa en su mano había una pequeña esfera de cristal multicolor

— ¿Eso es un portal? — pregunto Pairo sorprendido

— Así es; ahora sabemos gracias a Sumers que Némesis no tiene una manera de rechazar un ataque directo pues la orden de la luna que custodiaba el planeta y era la guardia personal del rey se ha separado a lo largo de todo el planeta, en estos momentos Némesis solo cuenta con un pequeño ejército que será muy fácil destruir - dijo la chica sonriendo

— Preparare todo para la invasión cuando hayamos terminado no sabrán que los golpeo - dijo Pairo sonriendo

— Adelante contacta con Kimijiro, dile que tenga todo listo – sonrió la chica haciendo girar el báculo que alguna vez fue de la guardiana del tiempo.

En las ruinas de la mansión Darién tenía en brazos a Reia, la niña lucia cansada y apenas su padre la cargo se quedó profundamente dormida, Rei y las demás chicas lucían serias, preocupadas jamás pensaron que después de renunciar a sus poderes para tener una vida normal y tranquila pasaría algo así no se suponía que con el cristal de plata devuelta en su lugar todo volvería a la normalidad.

— ¿Y ahora que aremos? - pregunto Mina

— no hay más opción – dijo Rei

— ¿Quieres decir que volvamos a usar las plumas? - pregunto Lita

— Pues es la única manera de protegernos – contesto la pelinegra

— Chicas, una vez que vuelvan a ser sailor no habrá marcha atrás – dijo Luna

— ¿Entonces que sugieres? – pregunto Lita

— Poner a salvo a los niños debe ser nuestra prioridad – contesto Aamy

— Es cierto Star Sun dijo que ellos serán uno de los objetivos - dijo Rei

— Pero cuál es el lugar más seguro –pregunto Mina

— Que te parece el jardín de ilusión en Némesis – sugirió Artemis

— Es cierto durante varios siglos Némesis fue un refugió protegido para las personas de Némesis, no hay ninguna criatura capas de ingresar al jardín sin ser detectada por los guardianes - dijo Luna

— esta decidido solo debemos hablar con Seiya - dijo Rei

Las chicas asistieron y se prepararon para poner a salvo a sus familias. En el gran plació de la luna Seiya lucia abatido. Selene prefería a Darién pero entonces noto algo extraño ¿porque Serena se metería entre Rei y Darién?, la Serena que él conocía era una persona muy amable y capas de sacrificar su vida con tal de proteger a sus amigos ¿entonces porque ahora había provocado la separación de la pareja terrestre?

— Seiya - dijo Chibi Chibi jalando su mano

— Chicbi Chibi ¿qué debo hacer? - pregunto el pelinegro

— Todo estará bien - dijo la niña pelirroja dándole ánimos al rey

El chico sonrió, la presencia de la pequeña pelirroja lo calmaba y reconfortaba de manera extraña le recordaba mucho a esa paz que solía irradiar Serena, levanto a la niña y la sentó en sus piernas, ella se sonrojo pero el sueño la empezaba derrotar apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya y se fue quedando dormida, cuando ya estaba casi inconsciente oyó una voz

— Seiya , por favor escúchame - pidió la rubia

— Será mejor que vuelvas a la tierra Selene - contesto el pelinegro

— Pero quiero explicarte…

— Creo que entendí muy bien - dijo Seiya y se alejó levando a la niña pelirroja en brazos

— Seiya lo siento - susurro la rubia

El pelinegro arropo a la niña pero se quedó contemplándola sería una maravillosa princesa de la Luna pensó y nuevamente vio ese destello que solo había visto en Serena, el resplandor de un corazón puro. Es el cansancio se dijo y salió de la recamara.

El sol iluminaba el cielo terrestre y las antiguas guerreras se encontraban listas los niños lucían somnolientos y cansados. Cuando Darién salió y se unió al peculiar grupo todos desaparecieron de las afueras del templo Hikagua.

Helios contemplaba al grupo de niños sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando Luna y Artemis habían llegado esa mañana acompañados de las antiguas guerreras y le dijeron que se encargara durante un tiempo de cuidar de los niños en el jardín de ilusión, no le dieron tiempo de objetar nada pues incluso Serena había dicho que era una maravillosa idea, pero él no tenía ni idea de cómo encargarse del grupo, así que allí estaban sentados en el salón del plació blanco contemplándose mutuamente.

— Bueno ¿entonces que aremos ahora? – pregunto Reia rompiendo el silencio

— Entrenar — contesto la pelirroja

— Es cierto debes aprender a usar tus poderes como sailor — dijo Helios

— Entonces que esperamos — dijo la pelinegra y saco su broche de transformación

— ¿Qué le paso a la pluma? — pregunto Serena

— Se trasformó en esto cuando Pairo me ataco anoche les explico la chica

— Bueno entonces vamos al bosque de rocas allí podrán entrenar sin destruir todo el jardín — dijo Helios

— ¿Pero y si nuestros padres vienen?— pregunto Lila

— Tranquila, nadie puede entrar al jardín de ilusión sin ser detectado por los guardianes — dijo Helios

En el plació lunar Seiya y las chicas estaban reunidas, Darién se encontraba alejado del grupo repentinamente una alarma sonó fuera dos guardias ingresaron corriendo.

— ¡Majestad!, estamos bajo ataque - dijo el hombre

— ¿Qué? - pregunto Rei

— Son soldados terrestres — dijo el hombre

— Preparase — ordeno Seiya y abandono la habitación

Fuera Kimijiro estaba acompañado por varios hombres, todos lucían extraños trajes, pero lo más sorprendente eran las grandes bestias que los acompañaban.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto Seiya

— Pues significa que ahora la tierra toma posesión de Némesis y lo proclama como una colonia ríndase ahora y será tratado con clemencia — dijo el ambicioso hombre

— ¿Trae la guerra a las puertas de mi propio plació y pretende que me rinda, acaso está loco? — pregunto Seiya

— ¿Qué diablos planean? — pregunto Darién adelantándose

—Señor Chiva no se meta por favor o nos veremos obligados a considerarlo un traidor a su planeta y a su raza — le advirtió el hombre

— Entonces que así sea — contesto el príncipe estiro su mano y Excalibur apareció

— Pues que así sea — dijo el hombre y todos se prepararon para atacar

Del plació salieron los guardias dispuestos a defender a su planeta y a su rey. Yaten y Neflyte también se prepararon para atacar. Las chicas miraban todo sorprendidas ¿cuándo fue que los terrícolas habían planeado tomar Némesis para ellos? se preguntaron .pronto se notó quien estaba en ventaja y no solo numérica los hombres de Kimijiro estaban muy bien armados y sus trajes eran capases de repeler los ataques incluso los laser.

— No hay tiempo que perder vamos — dijo Mina y saco su pluma de trasformación

Las chicas la imitaron, pronto las inerts se hicieron presentes y con ellas los terrícolas empezaron a retroceder, entonces fue el turno de atacar de las bestias. Rei fue la primera en notarlo, esas criaturas estaban impregnadas de energía oscura, y con cada movimiento desprendían gas venenoso haciendo imposible un ataque cercano.

En el salón del palacio blanco los niños acompañados de Helios contemplaban la batalla con impotencia. Serena y Reia se habían marchado para apoyar a la guardia real pero antes de que llegaran Pairo apareció y comenzó a atacarlas sin tregua impidiéndoles llegar hasta el palacio.

— Maldición — dijo Lila frustrada

— ¡Mamá ten cuidado! — grito Anton. en ese momento una bestia se había lanzado sobre mercuri

— ¿No podemos ayudarlos? - pregunto Jiro

— Es imposible. mis poderes son de curación y respaldo mas no de ataque - dijo el peliplata frustrado

— ¿dónde están las nuevas sailor cuando se las necesita? – pregunto Mia

— ¡Mamá! - grito Lila cuando uno de los ataques le dio de lleno a sailor jupiter

— No se levanta - dijo Isis contemplando horrorizada como la sailor no parecía moverse mas

— ¡NO MAMÁ! – grito Lila. a su alrededor empezaron a caer cientos de relámpagos en la frente de la niña brillo un nuevo símbolo, era tal y como Serena había dicho las nuevas sailor eran guardianas de los elementos

— Debemos ayudar a nuestros padres, ahora es nuestra responsabilidad - dijo Antón

— Si — contestaron los demás y cada uno de los niños empezó a cambiar. Helios nunca había visto algo así, jamás había visto el despertar de un grupo entero de nuevos guerreros y menos al mismo tiempo como había ocurrido en ese momento

— Helios nos vemos — dijeron antes de abandonar del salón

— Creo que yo también podría hacer algo — dijo el peliplata y salió al jardín

— Los nuevos guardianes han despertado —dijo ojo de aguila

— Si los chicos son muy guapos — comento ojo de pez contemplando el cielo por donde el Pegaso se había marchado

— Ojo de pez recuerda que aún son unos niños - dijo ojo de tigre

— Pero eso no les quita lo guapos – contesto

Sus dos compañeros suspiraron frustrados, ojo de pez no tenía remedio.

Star Sun y Terra lograron deshacerse de Pairo y llegaron al campo de batalla las sailor estaban siendo atacadas sin tregua y ni siquiera la espada Excalibur servía para hacer retroceder a los terrícola, ni a las bestias que seguían lanzando ese toxicó gas que había empezado ya a hacer efecto en los guardias y en las sailors

— ¡TERREMOTO INFERNAL! - gritó Terra , creando una división entre los terrícolas y la guardia

— ¿Qué diablos? — pregunto Kimijiro cuando aquel muro de Terra los hiso retroceder

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la que está atacando mi planeta? — pregunto Star Sun

— Este planeta ahora será una colonia terrestre — contesto el hombre

— ¿Y el príncipe terráqueo está de acuerdo? - pregunto la pelirroja

— Así es - contesto una chica apareciendo. su traje de sailor era color rosa oscuro, su cabello estaba sujetado en dos odangos que terminaban en puntas, sus fríos ojos rojos miraron a las sailor con desprecio

— Yo, soy la heredera del trono de la tierra y reclamo Némesis como una colonia – dijo la chica

— ¡Chibi moon! – dijeron las sailors sorprendidas

— Rini - Darién dejo caer su espada

— Hola padre - lo saludo la pelirrosa

— ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Terra al ver la expresión de todas las sailors

— ¿Porque tienes el emblema lunar? - pregunto Star Sun mirando a la chica extrañada

Continuara…

Lamento la demora voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora

Dejen comentarios baybay


	7. La Cara Oculta de La Luna

_— ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Terra al ver la expresión de todas las sailors _

_— ¿Porque tienes el emblema lunar? - pregunto Star Sun mirando a la chica extrañada _

LA CARA OCULTA LA LUNA

Sailor chibimoon fijo sus ojos rojizos en la seilor pelirroja y sintió una opresión en el pecho

— ¿Quién soy? preguntas - dijo sobreponiéndose la pelirrosa

— Si, ¿quién eres tú y porque dices ser la princesa de la tierra? - pregunto Terra

— Porque lo soy, mi padre es el rey Endimión y mi madre la neo reina Sereniti de Tokio de cristal - contesto la chica sujetando el báculo de plut

— No es posible, Darién es la reencarnación de Endimión y él está casado con Rei , lo que dices es imposible - dijo la pelirroja

— Claro que es posible porque…

— Rasgaste el velo del tiempo espacio creando un vacío donde tú existe. ¿y ahora que buscas? , Serena ya no está entre nosotros y Darien tiene una familia hecha - le dijo Helios

— Habría esperado la traición de todos pero no la tuya Helios - dijo la chica mostrando una tristeza que rápidamente disimulo sonriendo – si mi madre despareció pero yo cree una réplica para que ella pueda casarse con mi padre y el futuro donde yo existo vuelva – dijo la chica

— Rini, ¿qué has hecho? - dijo Darién horrorizado por lo que estaba oyendo

— Vamos papá yo también tengo el derecho de vivir - respondió molesta

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres ahora? - pregunto Seiya

— Es simple, para poder darle vida al clon de mi madre tuve que fragmentar el cristal de plata que yo tengo , e insertar en ese fragmentó los recuerdos que tengo de Serena , y mi madre, pero claro el clon no estará completo hasta que el cristal que tu poses le sea entregado a ella – contesto

— Jamás te daría el cristal de plata, Serena me lo dio a mí para poder proteger Némesis, si te lo entrego este planeta morirá…

— no me interesa, y si no quieres darme el cristal por las buenas será por las malas, veamos si eres capaz de enfrentarte a tu amada Serena – dijo la chica – Sumers – llamo la pelirrosa

— ¿Selen? - preguntaron los dos pelinegros sorprendidos

— Así es, Selen como ustedes la llaman es el clon de Serena - rio la pelirrosa

— No nos interesa tu trágica historia, lo único importante aquí es que no permitiremos que destruyas nuestro mundo – dijeron un grupo que acababa de llegar

Las inerts se quedaron sorprendidas al igual que chibi moon , las sailor recién llegadas no llevan una tiara y en la frente de cado uno se podía apreciar el símbolo de algún elemento,

— No es posible, se suponía que la orden de la luna se había separado - dijo Rini

— Ho, no nosotras, no somos la orden de la luna, somos los guardianes elementales – Nell, el día - dijo señalando a la sailor de cabellera plateada y vestida de negro – Nyx, la noche era una chica de largo cabello negro azulado y su traje completamente blanco , strom la tormenta – la joven dio un paso al frente su cabello era castaño y su ojos azulados , su traje de sailor era de un extraño color azul metálico,- claro también están Acuarios el guardián del agua y Arthur príncipe de la tierra – dijo terra sonriendo

— No importa quienes son igual los destruiré y tomare el cristal de plata contesto la pelirrosa

— Eso lo veremos contesto un de los chicos poniéndose alado de terra

— ¡DESTRÚYANLOS!- grito chibi moon

Una ves mas los soldados renovaron el ataque, y las bestias se lanzaron sobre los recién llagados , una de las nuevas sailors estiro sus manos hacia el cielo

— Tormenta estelar – grito las nubes que se habían aglomerado descargaron poderosos rayos y relámpagos sobre los moustros que quedaron aturdidos por unos instantes

— Aquario, tú y Arthur encárguense de los soldados, nosotros nos encargamos de las sombras – dijo terra

Mientras la batalla se llevaba a cabo Serena se había quedado en blanco estaba allí pero en sus recuerdo trataba de encontrarle sentido a lo dicho por la chica de cabello rosado,¿ porque no la recordaba?, busco entre sus recuerdos pero no había nada. Helios noto la turbación de la sailor solar, sabía que algo así podría pasar. La oscuridad del espejo de la luna no solo había destruido el cuerpo de Serena, también había borrado algunos de sus más importantes recuerdos,

— Star sun debes sobreponerte – dijo el peliplata

— ¿Porque no la recuerdo helios? ¿quién es ella? – pregunto acongojada la pelirroja

— ¡MUERAN! - escucho gritar a la salior de cabello rosa que los apunto directamente con el cedro de plut una gran esfera de energía se acumuló en la punta de este

— ¡STAR SUN! – grito terra

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se movió casi por un mero reflejo levanto su cedro preparandose para atacar y los guardianes concentraron su poder en respaldar el ataque de la pelirroja

— ¡FUEGO SAGRADO! – grito la pelirroja y su ataque colisiono contra la oscura energía que les había lanzado la pelirrosa

Fue una lucha de voluntades más que nada, Rini ansiaba venganza y Serena proteger a las personas que apreciaba. Usando todo su poder la pelirroja intensifico su ataque, y ante las sorprendidas miradas de la espalda de la pelirroja salieron seis alas hechas de un extraño fuego blanco. Y entonces una triste melodía resonó en el lugar del cuello de Rini cayó un medallón que al abrirse dejo salir aquella melodía tan triste.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír la melodía ella ya la había escuchado pero no recordaba donde y una solitaria lagrima rodo por su meguilla, entonces sus alas brillaron con intensidad y las inerts junto a Darién, Seiya y Yaten fueron transportadas hacia un lugar destruidos y deteriorado

— ¿Acaso esto es? – pregunto Rei

— No es posible - dijo Aami

— Pero es real , están en lo que alguna vez fue Tokio de cristal - contesto un voz melancólica

Continuara…

— Lamento la tardanza pero mi musa inspiradora creo que salió de vacaciones, porque he tenido un bloqueo tremendo no se ocurría como continuar

Bueno pero al fin están volviendo las ideas y espero publicar otro capítulo más antes del fin de semana

— bay

— Y gracias por los comentarios


	8. El futuro que se perdió

_EL FUTURO QUE SE PERDIÓ _

— No es posible dijeron las chicas

— Hola chicas – la saludo la neo reina Sereniti

— Pero como esto realmente es Tokio de cristal – pregunto Darién

— Si y no , esto que ven ahora es el mundo que se sostiene en el vacío creado por la pequeña dama ,

— ¿Entonces es cierto este futuro aun puede suceder? – preguntó Mina

— No, eso no es posible, cuando serena abrió el libro del destino, el futuro que se suponía ella y Darién forjarían fue cambiado, serena decidió volver a su propio paneta y devolver el cristal de plata a aquel lugar donde la luz y la oscuridad conviven en armonía, pero cuando la princesa Eos mando a sailor plut y esta murió a manos de sailor black moon el cedro de la guardiana del tiempo fue hurtado por una sombra que envió el antiguo enemigo de Némesis.

La reina los condujo hacia lo que alguna vez fue el castillo de Tokio de cristal. Todo el lugar estaba en ruinas. la grandes columnas se hallaban destruidas y poco a poco todo aquel lugar empezaba a desmoronarse

— ¿Que paso aquí? – pregunto Darién. como respondiendo a su pregunta el lugar se ilumino

Frente al grupo se podía ver a las seilors y la familia real todos lucían felices contemplando los amplios jardines del plació repentinamente unas oscuras nubes poblaron el cielo los rayos caían por doquier quemando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Las sailors se apresuran a poner a salvo a los reyes y a la pequeña dama, pero sailor marts fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos y desapareció, la siguientes fueron venus y mercuri , un rayo se dirigió a la joven princesa pero Jupiter se interpuso y también despareció en cientos de luces.

— Sereniti corre - dijo el rey Endimión

La reina cogió de la mano a la niña y siguió corriendo intentando ponerse a salvo, las siguientes en desaparecer fueron neptiun y uranos ambas sailor usaron sus poderes para desviar los rayos pero todo fue en vano, sailor saturn logro crear una barrera temporal en la que se mantuvieron a salvo la reina derramaba silenciosa lagrimas mientras abrasaba a su pequeña hija, el rey se mantenía atento a cualquier cambio ya que fuera de la barreara la tormenta parecía haberse calmado.

— ¿Qué está pasando mamá? – pregunto asustada la niña de cabello rosa

— No lose cariño pero te prometo que te protegeré – dijo la rubia

— ¿Majestad que significa esto? - pregunto la sailor de la destrucción

— Algo a ocurrido en el pasado solo así podría explicarse que todo este despareciendo – respondió el rey

— Entonces llamemos a plut para poder ir al pasado y corregir lo que está mal - dijo Rini limpiándose las lagrimas

— Tal vez … - la frase fue cortada repentinamente la sailor de la destrucción cayó al suelo su energía estaba agotándose pero aun así mantenía su báculo firmemente sujeto sosteniendo la barrera

— Hotaru – llamo la pelirrosa al ver que el cuerpo de la sailor pelinegra empezaba a desparecer

— ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Endimión mirando como su mano se volvía traslucida

— ¡Papa¡ - grito Rini desesperada

— Todo estará bien Rini, todo estar bien - dijo la reina abrazando a la niña, aunque su cuerpo también empezaba a desvanecerse

— ¡Mama¡ no me dejes por favor - pido ella mientras las lagrimas tornaban borrosa su mirada , de pronto dejo de sentir los cálidos y confortables brazos de su madre, intento aferrarse al cuerpo de la rubia pero ya no había nada una triste sonrisa fue lo último que vio en el rostro de su madre

— Plut ayúdame por favor - pidió. estaba tendida en el suelo sus piernas se empezaban trasformar en pequeñas luces que se iban desvaneciendo al igual que el lugar que una vez fue su hogar

Repentinamente la puerta del tiempo se abrió una maltratada seilor plut cruzo, su traje estaba completamente desecho y su cuerpo tenía grandes heridas que aun sangraban

— Pequeña dama - dijo la sailor del tiempo acercándose a la niña

— ¿Qué está pasando pult? , mi familia las chicas todas han desparecido - dijo

Se ha llevado a cabo una batalla pequeña dama, serena fue secuestrada, no pudimos protegerla, ya no me queda tiempo, princesa, lo único que puedo hacer por ti es darte mi báculo , ve al pasado y corrige lo que está mal dijo la sailor y deposito su báculo en las manos de la pelirrosa y termino de caer desvanecida al suelo mas su semilla estelar no desapareció y el cuerpo en el suelo se transformo en ceniza dejando una solitaria piedra color esmeralda que rini recogió , al momento en que la piedra y las manos de la princesa entraron en contacto el cuerpo de la niña se restableció y la destrucción a su alrededor fue detenida .

La niña se puso en pie levanto el báculo de plut y abrió la puerta al pasado, pero al momento de cruzar su cuerpo sufrió una trasformación.

Una niña de cabello lila se hallaba sentada en una mesa una pareja conversaba amenamente y le sonreía de vez en cuando

— ¿Rina pasa algo malo? - pregunto la mujer

— Nada madre solo que no tengo hambre - contesto la niña y se puso en pie para salir del comedor

— No sé qué le pasa ha estado así desde que despertó del accidente – dijo el hombre

— Ya se le pasara, no debes preocuparte - contesto ella

Fuera de la cocina la niña los veía con desprecio, subió a su recamara y cerró la puerta con seguro, se sentó en el suelo y sujeto con fuerza el broche de transformación en su pecho, Némesis así se llamaba ese planeta donde ahora estaba el cristal de plata, además Serena había muerto y Rei aprovechando que la rubia despareció se caso con Dariénl odiaba a ella y las demás sailors; pero lo que más la asustaba era ese grupo llamado orden de la luna y el rey de Némesis, él había robado el cristal que pertenecía a su madre

— Paciencia pequeña – dijo un oscura vos a su oído

— Reconstruiré el futuro me cueste lo que me cueste - dijo la niña y apretó mas su broce de transformación.

Algunos años después la joven de quince años contemplaba como el rey de Némesis y Darién se saludaban amigablemente, todos la habían traicionado Darién se caso con Rei y la olvido todos la habían olvidado, los odiaba a todos por olvidar a Serena, por olvidarla a ella, pero se vengaría.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave se podían oír los gritos de la madre de Rina pero la chica había cambiado ahora ya no había más Rina, su poder había regresado y la joven princesa de Tokio de cristal sostenía el báculo que le fue otorgado por la sailor del tiempo, su broche de transformación se abrió y el cristal de plata que ella poseía apareció, aunque lucia opaco y no tenía el mismo esplendor que en el pasado pero eso no detuvo a la chica ayudada por el báculo del tiempo fragmento el cristal, aunque su intención había sido dividir el cristal en dos este se dividió en cinco pedazos uno de los fragmentos volvió a su dueña pero los otro cuatro dos salieron de la habitación y los otros dos tomaron forma; allí frente a la joven , uno de los cristales dio forma a un ser con apariencia de arlequín, de cabello rojo y ojos llameantes , era la personificación del fuego vengativo que ardía en el corazón de la chica, los fragmentos que habían salido de la habitación tomaron posesión de los cuerpos de los dos humanos que estaban fuera , ambos se trasformaron en seres llenos de odio y rencor el hombre tenía rasgos afilados y perversos con un rostro parecido al de una serpiente , la mujer lucia como una sailor pero sus ojos lucían sin vida como una marioneta o un títere.

Finalmente el último fragmento se torno líquido y en el agua se formo la imagen de la reina Sereniti, aunque luego tomo una apariencia más joven. Su aspecto era juvenil pero había algo que le faltaba y Rini sabía que la única manera de que aquella copia que había fabricado de Serena estuviese completa era con el cristal de plata.

La fiesta ofrecida por los terrícolas para el gobernante de Némesis fue perfecta para presentar a la copia de Serena nadie noto nada. Entonces las cosas solo mejoraron para sus planes y mientras Darién estaba en Némesis y Rei en la tierra la antigua princesa aprovecho convirtiéndose en niñera de aquellos mocosos que habían usurpado su lugar. Se le presentó la mejor oportunidad de eliminar a los estorbos, Rei y las demás chicas se marcharon a Némesis para aclarar las cosa con Darién, mientras tanto los niños estaban encerrados en la habitación y Rini con una sonrisa llamo a Pairo; el arlequín de fuego recorrió la mansión prendiéndole fuego a todo lo que tocaba, subió a al segundo piso, se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de los niños.

— ¡NO! – grito Rei horrorizada por lo que veía

— ¿Rini en que te has convertido? - dijo Darién y abraso a su esposa

El ser de fuego presionó contra la puerta pero un fuego blanco lo hiso retroceder. Entonces el arlequín lanzó un poderoso ataque contra aquella puerta, aquel extraño fuego despareció de la puerta y esta exploto llenando la habitación de fuego y quemando todo a su paso. Y algo sorprendente ocurrió, en medio del fuego se podía observar a una barrera creada por una sailor de cabello marrón, mientras que los niños a su alrededor se abrasaba a la chica, Darién noto algo sorprendente su hija no se hallaba entre aquellos niños

Rini se marcho en el momento en que la habitación fue destruida, usando el báculo abrió la puerta y se apareció directamente en medio de su destruida ciudad con pasos lentos se acerco al lugar donde alguna ves se alzó el plació. Camino entre las ruinas y sus dedos fueron tocando cada columna caída, se sentó sobre unas grandes rocas caídas, en su cuello brillo un medallón la joven se lo quito y lo abrió dejando salir aquella melodía tan triste y nostálgica.

— Mamá pronto te traeré de vuelta, estarás aquí y nada ya podrá separarnos – dijo la chica y las lagrimas bañaron su rostro

Las imágenes desparecieron y otra vez el grupo se hallaba en medio del destruido plació de Tokio de cristal,

— Rini esta llena de odio hacia nosotros porque su mundo colapso cuando el libro del destino fue abierto – dijo Aami

— Pero ahora sabiendo esto no podemos luchar contra ella – objeto Lita

— Ustedes no pueden pero los nuevos guerreros no están atados por esos sentimientos – les respondió un hombre de cabello dorado rojizo que acababa de aparecer

— Dejar que los niños pelen es irresponsable y cobarde majestad - contesto Seiya

— Eres astuto joven, pero ¿tu sería capaz de luchar contra la princesa después de saber el motivo por el que ella intenta arrebatarte el cristal que te entrego Serena? – preguntó el

— Aunque es triste la pequeña dama debe ser detenida – dijo la reina

— Pero jóvenes recuerden que hasta en la más profunda oscuridad hay luz – agrego lumen al ver los rostros tristes de todos

— El tiempo se acaba – susurro la reina.

En medio de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo fuera del plació lunar en Némesis, el grupo volvío a aparecer. chibi moon tenía un enfrentamiento con Terra, mientras que los demás luchaban contra las bestias cuadrúpedas, los soldados habían desaparecido, y en el campo de batalla ya solo quedaban las nuevas sailor, Helios que protegía a la sailor pelirroja y los dos jóvenes guerreros que hacían lo posible por ayudar a las chicas

— ¡Yo soy la princesa de la Tierra! – dijo la guerrera de cabello marrón

— Estúpida, no eres más que una niña crees que Darién se hubiese fijado en tu madre de no haber desaparecido mi madre – contesto Rini, en sus manos estaba el báculo de plut

— ¡Cállate! - grito la guerrera y lanzó nuevamente su ataque

— No sabes ni siquiera luchar estúpida - dijo la pelirrosa lanzándole una patada en el estomago a su contrincante

La sailor terrestre perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Rini rio al verla vulnerable y apunto el báculo a la joven

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! - dijo Artur interponiéndose entre las dos chicas

— Tu también morirás estúpido - dijo la pelirrosa de la espalda de la chica salió una llamarada que lanzó al joven hasta el otro extremo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y la transformación del joven despareció

— ¡Jiro! – grito Terra corriendo asía el niño que ahora estaba vulnerable en medio del campo de batalla

— Me lo suponía – susurro Darién viendo a su hijo menor inconsciente

— ¡Son los niños! - dijo Yaten sorprendido

Rei y Darién habían ido por su hijo que ahora estaba inconsciente, Rini rio al ver como la sailor terrestre luchaba por proteger a su familia, Darién se puso de pie no podía permitir que nadie mas resultase herido, no ahora, camino directamente hacia la pelirrosa,

Al otro lado Seiya y Helios intentaban reanimar a la sailor pelirroja, Seiya la contemplo inconsciente en sus brazos.

— Por favor bombon reacciona - dijo en un susurro al oído de la chica

— ¿Lo sabes? - pregunto Helios sorprendido

— Si ,aunque me ha costado averiguarlo - contesto el rey

— Me es imposible curarla o restaurar su energía , no logro entenderlo - dijo frustrado el guardián

— Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo - contesto Seiya y beso los labios de la joven de cabello rojo

— Seiya - susurro abriendo los ojos lentamente

— Hola bombon - dijo él sonriente

— ¡Lo sabes!, has sido capaz de ver a través de mi apariencia – dijo ella sorprendida

— Lamento haberme tardado - contesto él con una sonrisa

— Si, aunque te perdonare porque pasamos momentos gratos – contesto la chica algo sonrojada

— Disculpen la interrupción pero estamos en medio de una batalla - dijo Helios

— Es cierto, debo para todo esto - dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

— Yo estaré a tu lado - dijo el pelinegro

— Esta vez no Seiya - contesto la chica

— Pero, por favor déjame ayudarte – pidió él

— Lo siento - contesto antes de alejarse del rey

Terra había perdido su transformación al igual que strom. Las únicas que se mantenían luchando eran Nell y Nyx ambas están siendo ayudadas por Yaten y sailor venus , más alejados se hallaban Darién y Rini enfrascados en una batalla

— Rini, detente - ordeno Serena

— Veo que aun está viva - contesto la pelirrosa

— Me buscabas ¿no?, así que ahora detén toda esta locura - dijo la pelirroja

— Yo para que te buscaría a ti - contesto ella

— Dijiste que buscabas el cristal de plata porque solo así volverías a traer a Serena de la muerte , pues eso no es necesario , yo soy Serena - dijo la sailor pelirroja, sus alas se desplegaron y su cabello rojizo se torno dorado, su traje de sailor se transformó volviéndose blanco en la cintura lucia una estrella de nueve puntas al igual que en su pecho el broche se había transformado ,su cedro se alargo tanto como el plut – soy Serena el fénix blanco que custodia el equilibrio - dijo la chica

— Madre - susurro la pelirrosa – no eres mi madre, no es cierto, no puede ser verdad, ¡no! - grito la chica y se lanzó sobre la sailor

— Reacciona, Rini despierta, deja el odio atrás - dijo Serena volqueando el ataque de la chica

— No, mi madre está muerta; ella murió, si fueras mi madre no lucharía contra mi – reclamo la pelirrosa

— Es también el deber de una madre corregir a los hijos y evitar que ellos sigan por la senda equivocada - contesto la rubia

— No puede ser cierto mamá murió , ella me dijo que me protegería y se fue me dejo sola , tu, no eres mi madre contesto la pelirrosa

— Sabes que es cierto Rini – contesto Serena y su dura mirada se enterneció ,

— Mamá - susurro la chica y dejo caer el báculo del tiempo

— No lo voy a permitir, tu también no me vas atraicionar niña estúpida - dijo repentinamente una voz oscura y ante la mirada atónita de todos, la antigua sailor del tiempo se hiso presente levanto su báculo y lo lanzó contra la princesa pelirrosa

Continuara ….

lo prometido es deuda, jajaja

aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo

disfrútenlo y déjenme sus comentarios

bay

siguiente capitulo , "LAS ALAS DE UN FÉNIX "


	9. Las alas de un fénix

_LAS ALAS DE UN FENIX _

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Las chicas ahogaron un gritó al ver cómo una vez más su amiga parecía caer frente al enemigo. La rubia cayó al suelo; en su vientre una gran herida sangrante se podía apreciar. Rini se agacho a lado de la chica, aquel ataque era para ella pero Serena se había interpuesto, la había protegido tal como en el pasado

— ¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO! - se oyó a lo lejos y la sailor del tiempo fue golpeada por el ataque de la nueva sailor neptium

— ¡SERENA! – Seiya corrió a lado de la chica, no podía creerlo, otra vez , Serena se le iba de las manos otra vez la perdía y sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudarla

— ¡BOMBON RESISTE!, Helios te ayudara, todo estará bien - dijo el pelinegro sosteniendo la mano de la rubia

— Seiya – susurro ella y le sonrió

— Serena, ¿porque, porque lo hiciste? -pregunto la pelirrosa

— Puede que parte de mis recuerdos se hayan perdido en la oscuridad, pero eso no quita que a pesar de todo yo te quiero - dijo la rubia. poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban

— ¡Helios! - grito Seiya

— Lo siento, no está funcionando - dijo el guardián frustrado al ver que todos sus esfuerzos por curar la herida de la rubia eran en vano

— Ya no tengo el cristal de plata, por eso tu poder no funciona - contesto la chica cada vez más débil

— ¡Entonces te lo devuelvo!, yo te regresare lo que te pertenece bombon , pero por favor no me abandones - suplico el pelinegro

— Patéticos - dijo la sailor del tiempo acercándose, ¿qué te pasa Rini? ¿creí haberte dicho que mataras a Seiya y recuperaras el cristal de plata, es que es tan difícil de entender? – pregunto acercándose cada vez mas

— No te atrevas a dar un paso más plut – dijo una sailor de cabello rubio corto interponiéndose en el camino de la sailor del tiempo

— Uranos, creí qué tanto tu como la cobarde de satur habían renunciado a sus poderes - dijo la peliverde

— Pues estas muy mal informada - contesto satur, a su lado se hallaba una sailor más joven ,

— veo que las cucarachas siguen saliendo, ¿y esta mocosa quién es? – pregunto con burla

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi Setsuma? – pregunto la joven de cabellos celestes

— ¿Michiru?, creí que habías muerto, es más vi como Serena te aniquilo – contestó la sailor acercándose mas

— La princesa me dio una segunda oportunidad al igual que lo hiso hace mucho con Hotaru – contesto la peliceleste

— asi que fue la buena de Serena - se burlo setsuma avansando

— No te atrevas a dar un paso más - la amenazo la rubia

— ¿Y quién me detendrá? - pregunto con sonora

— Yo – contesto Seiya, sus ojos azules siempre cálidos ahora eran dos trozos de hielo

— ¿Tú? ¿qué poder tienes tú? - pregunto Plut con burla

— Lo olvidas, soy el rey de Némesis , el portador del cristal de plata y… un hijo de la luna – contesto el pelinegro

Plut lo miro con burla pero su expresión se congelo cuando el traje elegante del soberano de Némesis cambio siendo sustituido por una armadura plateada, y en su mano la espada lunar apareció

Surcando los cielos huyó del edén  
batiendo sus alas de fuego  
Burló los caminos de la tentación  
y ahora su fuego es eterno

— ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? - pregunto Haruka sonriendo

— Como siempre - contesto él

— ¡TIERRA TIEMBLA! - grito la sailor

El ataque al principio solo. fue reforzado por los de las que alguna vez fueron las guerreras de la luna llena, la peliverde fue golpeada con aquel potente ataque sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero a pesar del daño aun podía pelear

— ¡PURIFICACIÓN LUNAR! – una flecha plateada salió de la nada, pero no se dirigió a la sailor de cabello verde

La flecha Fue directamente a una sombra que a los ojos de todos era invisible, la flecha dispara por el arco de Seiya cumplió su cometido y destruyo la esfera de cristal por la cual era controlada la sailor del tiempo

La magia marcó su destino al volar  
y resurgió de sus cenizas  
Poeta del aire con alma inmortal  
que nunca debió despegar

— ¡El gran sabio! - dijo Rei reconociendo al antiguo enemigo

— Eres más hábil de lo que creí - dijo el gran sabio apareciendo

— ¡Tú!. eres el que llevo a Diamante y la familia Black Moon a su destrucción en el pasado - dijo Seiya

— Así es, aunque yo solo los alenté a hacer lo que ellos deseaban , al igual que lo hice hace ya varios milenios con la princesa Eos, solo les ofrecí el poder y ellos decidieron tomarlo, incluso por un corto tiempo tuve a la cristal de plata en mis manos, pero esa niña al igual que su padre siempre entorpece mis planes – dijo señalando a la rubia - mas ahora ya no podrá , hoy los reinos gemelos caerán ante la oscuridad …

— Jamás lo permitiremos - dijo Seiya interrumpiendo; el arco se trasformó una vez más pero ahora ya no era la espada lunar, en la mano de Seiya se hallaba suspendido el cristal de plata, poseía la forma de una estrella e irradiaba luz como siempre.

Y aunque la noche lo pueda atrapar  
y reine la oscuridad  
un nuevo día su vuelvo traerá  
y el fuego de nuevo arderá

Rei y las chicas asistieron, siempre habían luchado con Serena, siempre dependiendo del poder del cristal de plata, ahora era el momento en que sus poderes debían unirse, Rei vio a Rini que estaba a lado de Serena lorando amargamente, la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun respiraba. ¡La protegería!, como ella las había protegido siempre.

Reia , despertó en los brazos de Darién, contemplo a todos sus amigos, estaban agotados y habían vuelto a ser ellos, suspiro con pesadez hasta que vio a la rubia a lado de Helios

— Serena - dijo la niña

— Reia, tranquila, todo estar bien - dijo Darién.

Seiya pronto se vio acompañado por las sailor, los cuerpos de las chicas empezaron a brillar igual que aquellas ves cuando enfrentaron a la reina de la nieve (de la segunda película de sailor moon).

El gran sabio alzó sus manos y la energía oscura salió directamente hacia el grupo, el cristal de plata también brillo con intensidad lanzando un poderoso rayo de luz, que choco contra la oscuridad.

Seiya y las chicas ponían todo su poder en destruir al gran sabio pero él se había fortaleció con el tiempo, ahora era más poderoso, y los chicos empezaban a agotarse, sus poderes estaban al límite y la luz empezaba a retroceder ante el empuje de la oscuridad

Rini no sabía qué hacer, su madre estaba allí muriendo, Seiya y las chicas hacían todo su esfuerzo por vencer a la oscuridad, todo parecía apuntar a que era su culpa, siempre había dicho que Serena era una llorona pero ahora creí fervientemente que la llorona era ella, pues a pesar de no quererlo las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Subiendo a lo alto su llama encendió  
robando la furia del viento  
Buscó la semilla de la tempestad  
y de su fuerza él fue dueño

— Ya, deja de llorar y lamentarte – dijo Reia

— Es cierto, nada se solucionara por mucho que te lamentes y llores – agrego Lila

— Si es cierto que eres la princesa de la luna demuestra que eres fuerte y deja de lamentarte – apoyo Mia

— ¿Eres hija de Serena no? pues demuestra que eres tan fuerte y decidida como ella – dijo Isis

— Niñas – Helios la miraba sorprendido

— es cierto – Rini limpio sus lágrimas,

El cristal de plata que ella poseía estaba dividido y había perdido parte de su poder pero aun así podría ayudar. Su broche de transformación se abrió mostrando el fragmentado cristal, los ojos de la pelirrosa buscaron a Pairo y a sus creaciones - por favor dame el poder una sola vez mas pera esta batalla, permíteme reconstruir lo que está roto – susurro. A su suplica el cristal de plata brillo y los demás fragmentos regresaron a sus manos. El cedro lunar apareció en las manos de la antigua princesa y su traje de sailor fue sustituido por su vestido. Rini se unió a Seiya y las demás chicas, el poder combinado de los dos cristales y el poder de las sailors, hiso retroceder al gran sabio.

Pero entonces del cuerpo de plut salió la semilla estelar y la gema del tiempo y ambas fueron absorbidas por el gran sabio, el cielo se tornó oscuro y cientos de rayos golpearon a las chicas.

Al otro lado, Helios, había puesto a salvo a Serena y a los niños, con decisiones adentro en el templo de la luna tal vez pudiese así extender su poder de curación y ayudar en algo.

Su llama brilló más allá de la tierra  
y el cielo se unió con su fuego  
La magia burló su anhelada virtud  
que nunca se pudo alcanzar

— Serena, ya levántate, eres la hija del sol y la luna, eres el fénix blanco, y los fénix son inmortales, ¿o lo has olvidado? - dijo Reia cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas

La rubia podía oír todo tan lejano, pero entonces las palabras de Reia, la hicieron recordar lo que su padre le había dicho - _eres hija del sol y la luna, ¡un fénix!_- su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego blanco, de su espalda salieron las alas y su herida desapareció, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando esos hermosos zafiros llenos de vida y renovadas fuerzas, la rubia se puso de pie.

— Te has tardo en despertar - dijo Reia al ver a la chica de pie

— Lo siento - sonrió la rubia

— Ahora vamos a evitar que nuestros padres nos quiten la diversión – dijo Aquarion

— Si, los viejos ya no están para estas cosas, - se burló Arthur

— Ya déjense de tonterías - dijo Terra aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa

— Si, si seguimos hablando ellos se acabaran toda la diversión – apoyo Nyx

Serena abrió sus alas y se elevó por sobre los demás. Los guardianes sonrieron ahora era su turno, era momento en que la nueva generación tomase su lugar y demostrase de que era capaz.

Y aunque la noche lo pueda atrapar  
y reine la oscuridad  
un nuevo día su vuelo traerá  
y el fuego de nuevo arderá

_— el fénix blanco abrirá las alas y volara sobre la sombra de la luna iluminando con el resplandor del sol la oscuridad , los nuevos guardianes se alzarán y brillara en el universo la luz de la esperanza una vez más – _recito Helios al sentir el cálido poder de Serena extendiéndose por todo el lugar - siempre fuiste tú Serena y siempre lo seguirás siendo , aun cuando todos mueran y con el tiempo los guerreros que luchan por la paz del universo no sean más que una mera leyenda tu seguirás siendo real, seguirás existiendo atreves del tiempo y el espacio, tal como un fénix inmortal – agrego el guardián

Seiya y las chicas estaban agotados ya no les quedaban fuerzas, repentinamente como si del sol mismo se tratase, un gran resplandor renovó las fuerzas del rey y a su lado descendió la joven rubia, Seiya la vio sorprendido pero ella solo sonrió y coloco su mano sobre el cristal de plata Rini también unió su cedro. Serena extendió sus alas, su hija y el hombre que había robado su corazón, esa era la fuerza que ahora la impulsaba a continuar.

Alas de fuego  
de tus cenizas resurgirás  
Arriba en el cielo  
vuela tu llama inmortal  
Alas de fuego

A lado de Rei, Terra y Artur le sonrieron, las sailor contemplaron como los nuevos guardines se ponían a lado de su líder

— Reia , Jiro - llamo la pelinegra

— tranquila Rei - dijo Darién apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa

— son los hijos de las guerreras de la luna llena ¿que esperaban? – dijo Yaten a alado de Luna

— aunque no nos guste, han crecido – agrego Mina acompañada de Artemis

— y lo más sorprendente es que ellos también luchan a lado de sailor moon – dijo Lita Neflayt , sonrió estaba muy orgulloso de su amada hija y su esposa

— ahora ellos pelearan por la paz del universo – completo Aami y Richard le sonrió

Las plumas de transformación de las antiguas sailors al igual que el broche que una vez uso Yaten se elevaron y fueron directamente hacia los jóvenes transformándolos y dándoles nuevos poderes, Serena sonrió y sus alas brillaron al igual que los símbolos de los guardianes, el fuego sagrado del sol combinado con el resplandor de la luna y los elementos crearon un milagro, el gran sabio fue absorbido por la luz y no quedo ningún indicio de que alguna vez existió.

Dueño del viento y la tempestad  
Y aunque la noche te atrape  
tu vuelo siempre arderá

— ¡así se destruye la oscuridad! – dijo Aquarion sonriendo

— Reia, Jiro, ustedes dos jovencitos tienen mucho que explicar – dijo Rei molesta

— serán los guardines elementales y los guardianes del universo pero…

— aun asi no podemos escapar de los regaños de mamá – dijo Jiro abatido

Todos rieron al ver la cara de sufrimiento de los más jóvenes. Seiya tenía a Serena fuertemente abrasada y no tenía intenciones de soltarla, la chica tampoco parecía tener problema en seguir así indefinidamente, entonces

— Serena - la llamo Rini débilmente

— Rini - dijo la rubia y se separó del pelinegro

— de verdad lamento haber causado tantos problemas - dijo con la cabeza gacha

— oye, todos cometemos errores, es humano equivocarse pero también hay que saber reconocer los errores - dijo la rubia y abraso a la chica de cabello rosa

— Seiya, cuida de Serena, y no dejes que se meta en problemas – dijo la pelirrosa viendo al rey

— claro - contesto el sonriendo

— Rei, Darien sean muy felices - dijo dirigiéndose a los pelinegros

— Rini… ¿qué está pasando? - pregunto Darién al ver como las manos de la chica se volvían traslucidas

— el poder del gran sabio mesclado con el poder del báculo de plut mantenían el vacío donde yo podía existir, ahora ya no hay nada de eso además agote el poder del cristal de plata que yo poseía – contesto ella mientras su cuerpo empezaba desparecer

— adiós, mama - dijo antes de desaparecer por completo

— ¡Rini! - Serena intento sujetar la mano de la chica pero ya no había nada solo luces que se elevaron hacia el cielo

Darién y Serena contemplaron con tristeza el cielo donde la última de las luces despareció, los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, todas la chicas habían vivido y visto a Rini cuando esta no era más que una niña, Rei sonrió con tristeza recordando como solían pelear la rubia y pelirrosa por los dulces, tantas cosa que habían vivido junto al niña que ahora ya no estaba más.

— Seiya, chicas lo siento - dijo repentinamente Serena

— ¿qué pasa? - preguntaron todos

— rompí mi promesa, ahora debo volver a casa con mi padre - dijo y sus alas se abrieron. a espaldas de la chica se abrió un portal y una fuerza superior empezó a llevarse a Serena hacia el portal

— Serena – dijo Seiya notando como la chica se adentra cada vez más en aquel portal

— ¿Por qué? - preguntó Rei

— ella se revelo ante ustedes como Serena , y solo Seiya y yo habíamos sido capases de ver a través de las apariencias, era ese el trato con el cual pudo volver , si las personas que la apreciaban realmente podían ver más allá de la apariencia física, ella podría quedarse ,pero , si ella se revelaba como Serena antes de que lo notaran volvería a Solaris y jamás la volveríamos a ver – le explico Helios

— no, esta vez no te voy a perder bombon - dijo Seiya y se lanzó tras la chica por el portal

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Lograra Seiya recobrar a su bombon?

Pues eso aún no lo sé jejej

Proximo capitulo "EL RÉQUIEM DEL SOL Y EL PODER DE LA AMISTAD"

bay bay

No olviden dejar comentarios.

PD : la canción se llama alas de fuego de tierra santa , por si la quieren escuchar .


	10. El Requiem Del Sol

EL REQUIEM DEL SOL

Voy buscando por los mares  
Anduve buscando por las selvas  
Iba yo rolando por el bien y por el mal  
Suu nara uuh Ooh

Seiya cayó sobre un frio suelo, se puso de pie y busco con los ojos a su amada , pero no había nadie y la sala donde se hallaba parecía estar cerrada por completo, con más calma pudo apreciar que se hallaba en un salón similar a la sala de la luna solo que en vez de haber muchos retratos de los antiguos reyes y reinas las paredes estaban grabadas con hermosa pinturas de épicos momentos que relataban la historia de un amor tan antiguo como el mismo universo en la primera pintura se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos platinados y ojos grises, con la piel pálida y hermosa , se veía tranquila mientras caminaba por una gran jardín de flores plateadas, la siguiente pintura mostraba a un hombre joven de cabello dorado rojizo y ojos de oro liquido muy apuesto se hallaba en un jardín también pero en medio del mar de doradas flores una de color plata resaltaba en su mano .

Las demás pinturas los mostraban juntos el hombre sonreía acompañado de la dama en medio de una noche sin luna.

Pero la siguiente pintura el hombre lucia solo una gran tristeza se podía apreciar en sus ojos, y las pinturas de la dama habían desaparecido por completo.

Yo era una persona solitaria  
Yo era una persona con dolor  
Sin embargo yo daba, daba todo  
Por amor  
Siempre daba todo, todo corazón  
Uuh Ooh

– ¿qué hashes en Solaris, hijo de la luna? – pregunto una voz

– eres Lumen – dijo el pelinegro fijando sus ojos en el rubio

– si, lumen - el padre de Serena sonrió con melancolía

– ¿pero como es posible? en las historias se cuenta que el rey murió antes de que la reina Sereniti abandonara el planeta – dijo Seiya

– como te abras dado cuenta, soy un fénix. cuando nuestra forma física muere nuestro espíritu regresa aquí a solaris nuestro hogar , eso ocurrió con serena solo volvió a casa - dijo el - y ahora es mejor que te marches

– no, he venido por ella, la amo y quiero que vuelva conmigo, se que ella me ama y nada me volverá a separa de ella - dijo el chico

– eres arrogante chico – sonrió el rubio - ¿pero que sabes sobre solaris y sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Serena? – pregunto

– yo…

– me lo suponía no sabes nada, veras solaris fue creado por una antiquísima rasa de seres inmortales y sernos sin forma física. el rey de aquellos seres formo la ciudad de solaris aquí en medio del corazón de la estrella más brillante de este sistema aunque nadie sabía la verdadera razón por la que el rey decidió asentarse en esta estrella habiendo millones de estrellas más brillantes en el infinito universo – dijo y sus ojos se posaron en las pinturas que decoraban el salón

– estaba enamorado - susurro Seiya

Y mira yo estaba abandonado  
Y mira yo estaba por caer  
De repente llegaste  
Tu ami lado, corazón  
Mi vida cambio, al amanecer  
Hey

– así es, se enamoro de una diosa de un pequeño planeta oscuro pero él no poseía un cuerpo físico, a los ojos de ella solo era luz, que deslumbraba sus ojos pero nada más, los sabios y consejeros del rey se dedicaron durante mucho tiempo a buscar la manera de crear un cuerpo físico para su señor cuando finalmente lo lograron el rey se presento ante aquella dama y se volvió un preciado amigo para ella, pero había algo que el sabia y yo ignore, nuestra raza no es igual a las demás, nosotros no morimos como ustedes, somos eternos como el fuego de las estrellas y cuando una estrella muere otra nace es lo mismo con nosotros, por eso aquel rey solo se contento con ver a su amada siempre desde lejos siempre como su amigo, pues él sabía que si algún día el y la dama se unían y de aquella unión nacía un nuevo ser aquella criatura tendría un poder sin límites, pero también cargaría con el triste destino de su raza, yo ignore aquello y me uní a la reina Sereniti , Serena fue el fruto de aquel amor y aunque no me arrepiento ella es un fénix, puede que ahora tu y ella estén juntos y vivan durante mucho tiempo , pero eventualmente tu morirás y Serena se quedara sola otra vez viendo el cambio de las eras , el nacimiento de nuevos planetas y la muerte de otros tantos eso será muy doloroso para ella es mejor que ahora se corte por lo sano y todo termine aquí, porque el amor entre l sol y la luna siempre fue solo un bello sueño – dijo él.

Y mira yo estaba desahuciado  
Hey  
Y mira yo estaba por caer  
De repente llegaste  
Tu ami lado corazón  
Mi vida cambio, al amanecer

En otro gran salón el fénix blanco estaba molesta, Serena miraba a todos los miembros del consejo con molestia los llevaba escuchando casi una hora.

– Me niego a quedarme aquí, voy a volver a Némesis a lado de Seiya y mis amigas, no me interesa que solo pueda volver en forma astral, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir dijo la rubia

– Princesa, debes entender que …

– Ya me casaron– dijo la chica, sus alas se extendieron y el fuego blanco destruyo el salón del consejo momento que ella aprovecho para salir e ir a buscar a Seiya pues unos instantes atrás había sentido la presencia del cristal de plata en el salón principal.

Soy el polvo del camino,  
Que se levanta de tanto olvido  
Eres tu mi madrugada  
La lluvia apasionada  
Mi sangre y el destino  
ohhh  
de ti amor, salio el sol

– me niego - respondió Seiya – porque es ella la que debe tomar la decisión, es ella y soy yo quienes estamos involucrados , porque aun si muero y ella continua, yo volveré a nacer y la buscare nuevamente la buscare aunque me tarde siglos – dijo el

– los niños de hoy en día son tan impulsivos – se rio julios

– ¿Julios que haces aquí? - pregunto Lumen

– nada solo quería conocer al chico que ha logrado hacer que el fénix blanco se revele contra el consejo y este destruyendo la mitad del palacio – contesto el recién llegado de lo más tranquilo.

– ha, bueno y que dicen los ancianos hasta ahora – pregunto el rubio de lo más calmado

– creo que la dulce princesa los está _persuadiendo_ – contesto

– bien eso es bueno , yo sabía que mi niña era tan terca como su madre - dijo Lumen

– ¿qué está pasando? - pregunto Seiya ya muy confundido

– Serena tal como lo dijiste te quiere pero el consejo se opone a que ella vuelva, asi que como esos viejos necesitan persuasión – le explico el rubio

– ¿entonces puedo volver con ella? - preguntó Seiya

– es tal como lo dijiste ustedes han escogido estar juntos es lo que ustedes decidan , pero debes pensarlo bien chico porqué una vez juntos probablemente afrontaran muchos peligros no solo ahora sino también en el futuro - dijo lumen

– ya deja de probar al chico, el adora a la princesita lumen – dijo Julius

– bien si esa es su decisión. la puesta principal de la sala se abrió y Serena ingreso sus

– ¡Lumen! - la voz de los miembros del consejo se oyo en todo el salón – no vamos a permitir otra insurrección, sabes cuales son la leyes y…

Todo quedo en silencio el rubio había volteado y les lanzó una amenazante mirada a todos los miembros del consejo, Julius se inclino ante él y todos los demás lo imitaron.

– ya me canse de todas sus chácharas, hace milenios no tuve el coraje de hacer lo que Lumen y esta chica hicieron y me perdí el amor pero ahora no voy a permitir que ustedes se interpongan entre estos jóvenes – dijo repentinamente Lumen su vos mas gruesa y su cabello rubio se había tornado rojizo – fénix blanco, princesa de dos reinos, tienes la fuerza y el brillo del sol y también la belleza y encanto de la luna puedes irte niña ve y se feliz alado de este joven, brilla como la estrella que eres - dijo el

Llegando un nuevo amanecer  
Llegando un nuevo amor  
Esta llegando un beso con el sol  
Llegando un nuevo amanecer

Una gran ave de fuego abrió sus alas en el salón y una melódica canción abrió el portal nuevamente hacia Nemesis, Serena sonrió y abraso a Lumen que había vuelto a la normalidad

– cuídate Serena - dijo el rubio antes de besar la frente de la chica

– adiós papa - susurro ella

– cuida de ella Seiya – dijo Lumen

Julius sonrió cuando el portal se volvió a cerrar y los miembros del consejo se retiraron del salón

– ¿qué paso? - pregunto el rubio

– pues que a pesar de que el rey se fue su brillo aun esta en tu interior Lumen o debería decirte Apolo – dijo el chico sonriente

– así que fue Apolo el que termino de convencer a estos viejos - susurro el rubio

– sip, ¿pero que harás con esa semilla estelar? - pregunto julius

– darle la oportunidad que tanto busca una nueva vida alado de su madre - dijo, en su mano una semilla estelar de color rojizo se fue tornando poco a poco mas blanca

– ¿ella será igual a Serena? – pregunto jul

**– **no, no habrá más fénix blancos – contesto Lumen – ahora pequeña ve y disfruta de tu nueva vida susurro, la pequeña semilla estelar desapareció

– sabes que se enfrentaran muchas cosas en el futuro, los guardianes y Serena, habrán muchas pierdas en su camino, ¿crees que lo superaran? – pregunto Julius viendo a través del oráculo

– lo harán, Serena es fuerte y sus amigos la apoyan siempre, además el chico arrogante esta con ella - contesto Lumen

– aun me pregunto ¿cual es poder de la luna?, ¿que tienen los hijos de Selene que son capases de doblegar al los arrogantes y orgullosos fénix? – dijo Julius

– eso mi querido amigo, es amor – contesto la reencarnación de Apolo

– si tú lo dices – contesto el chico eseptico.

miles de años atrás, cuando el dios Apolo se enamoro pero jamás se atrevió a acercarse a la diosa Selene, solo contemplo como la diosa caía bajo el encanto de un joven terrícola, cuentan que en solaris , durante muchos siglos se oyó un triste réquiem que era acompañado por el canto de un fénix el dios solar poco a poco landigesia y la tristeza de ver a su amor con otro hiso que el dios se consumiera, pero como su alma era inmortal no desapareció, rencarno en un niño que se transformo en príncipe de su raza quedando bajo la protección del consejo, un niño que siglos más tarde se enamoraría de una desdiente de la diosa lunar pero esta vez el llevo su historia hacia otro final .

Esta llegando un nuevo amanecer  
Esta llegando y llegando un nuevo amor  
Esta llegando por el sol  
Esta llegando y llegando un nuevo amanecer.

Dos años después en Némesis, Serena se había casado su cabello era dorado como al principio pero en su frente ya o estaba el símbolo lunar, la joven rubia tenía en brazos a su pequeña hija bebe de cabellos rojizos,

– aun no entiendo porque es pelirroja y no rubia como tú o tu padre bombon – dijo Seiya

– tal vez es la herencia de su bisabuelo - contesto la chica y se rio al ver el desconcierto en la cara de Seiya

Si Seiya supiera que gracias al poder de Apolo el cuerpo físico de Serena volvió tal vez entendería a que se refería su esposa, pero en ese momento solo le interesaba disfrutar alado de su familia y su pequeña hija, la rubia retiro los mechones de cabello de la frente de la niña y el emblema lunar se pudo apreciar por completo, ya no habría más fénix blancos, aquella bebe había heredado el legado de la luna, el sol se había retirado dejando solo como herencia el cabello rojizo de la niña.

FIN…

gasias por llegara hasta aqui grasias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios y a todos los que han seguido esta historia

bay cuídense

y déjenme saber su opinión sobre el final


End file.
